A single drawn sheet metal stamping is conventionally used to reinforce the location at which a power tailgate motor is mounted to the vehicle. While this works in many vehicle configurations, some vehicle package designs have an increased distance between the load point for the power tailgate motor and its attachment to the general body structure. Directional loading on the power tailgate motor under the forced closed loading condition can be severe and can require a very rigid mount for the motor. Use of the conventional reinforcement method could potentially result in deflection of the outer roof panel on the vehicle and is thus unacceptable.